The present invention relates to a veneer reinforcing unit and a veneer reinforcing device using the same. More particularly, it relates to a veneer reinforcing unit and a device using the same which provides veneer sheets capable of being reinforced by burying a cord or a string therein in a direction substantially at right angles to a fiber of the veneer sheet.
Conventionally, defective veneer sheets such as those having splits therein should be mended and a solution for this problem will be a major factor to increase yield in the production of plywood.
One of the proposals so far provided for this purpose includes the inventor's Japanese patent application Publication No. 51-1764. The publication discloses a technique of reinforcing a veneer sheet having butt ends already cut neatly. Prior art can not work if a veneer sheet has a defective portion at its center line portion away from both butt ends.
Moreover, the prior art does not extend to treatment of a defective log for the purpose of obtaining a reinforced veneer sheet, and does not incorporate a veneer reinforcing step into the cutting operation on the veneer lathe.